


Before I Sleep

by Alliecat88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliecat88/pseuds/Alliecat88
Summary: Coda to episode 13.21. Sam and Lucifer before their trek in the woods.





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Robert Frost's "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" and this fic kind of came to me.  
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first Supernatural fic.  
> Also I have no beta all errors are my own.

Sam trembled under the weight of Lucifer's stare, his vision tunneling until darkness threatened to overtake him again.

  
( _Because it had before...when he had...)_

  
He felt the blood rushing through his veins, the rapid thump-thump of his heart pushing it through his body.

  
( _His now beating heart_...)

  
The silence hung thick in the air, his mind tuning out the snarls of the feral vampires and quiet drip of the water echoing through the room.

  
Sam was so tired he just wanted to sleep, to close his eyes once more.

  
( _Because they hadn't been closed had they he had stared until he felt_...)

  
Sam knew the truth though. Even if he closed his eyes, he would still see Lucifer's smug face waiting for him to say yes. Sam had once sworn he would always be waiting, had been adamant he would never give in to the devil. He'd been so naive.

  
"Sam. Hey, Sammy. Stay with me Sammy. Focus." Lucifer snapped his fingers at Sam, sensing his disconnect from the conversation. Sam blinked and the world came into focus once more, the darkness creeping away from his vision.

  
(.... _from the darkness into the light._ )

  
Sam blinked and the world came into focus once more, the vampires at his back and Lucifer in front of Him. He turned to glance at the vampires, his mind still contemplating...

  
"Well Sammy if you want to stay here...?"

  
"Wait! J-just wait I...I..." Sam gulped for air the small room suddenly stifling him, his breath leaving him as he tried to form a reply.

  
"I'll go with you," Sam finally said, voice hoarse like he had had spent the last few minutes screaming.

  
( _Hadn't he?_ )

  
Lucifer grinned, his eyes alight with triumph and Sam had to look away before he lost what little he had left in his stomach already.

  
"Is that a yes?" Lucifer asked dragging out the yes and Sam shivered. He nodded reluctantly in affirmation then gasped as he felt himself be shoved to the floor on his knees. Lucifer was suddenly near him and he couldn't breathe again, he couldn't breathe he was so close.

  
( _They had been so close...he had been so close)_

  
Lucifer's hand was in his hair, his fingers twined in Sam's soft locks pulling his head back forcing him to look up at the archangel demanding eye contact.

  
( _Pay attention to me Sammy.._ )

  
"Say. It," his blazing red eyes staring into Sam's own ocean colored eyes, large with fright and pain. The tears that had been threatening to spill since his resurrection now flooding his cheeks.

  
"Yes," Sam breathed out, so faint Lucifer had to strain to hear. He smirked as he let go of Sam, his body tumbling to the ground.

  
"Lets go then Sammy times a wastin'!" Sam stood as if in a daze, his eyes bright and glazed with fear and shame. Lucifer smiled. He had missed that look.

  
He led Sam through the tunnels safely, keeping back the feral vamps. Sam stumbled occasionally in the darkness, his only light source the fading glow stick around his neck.

After what felt like days of walking they finally reached the exit, the light at the end of the tunnel blinding Sam out of his daze.

  
Sam paused at the tunnels exit, letting Lucifer walk ahead. He turned and stared behind him, the long black of the tunnel beckoning him.

  
( _Come back to sleep Sammy._..)

  
The promise of sleep was never more tempting.

  
( _Together_...)

  
"Hey Sam! We still got miles to go buddy let's go," Lucifer yelled back at Sam, his form already disappearing into the forests brush.

  
Sam took a deep breath and walked towards the woods after Lucifer. He had made a promise to Dean and he intended to keep It.

~

_The woods are lovely dark and deep_  
_But I have promises to keep_  
_And miles to go before I sleep_  
_And miles to go before I sleep_  
_-Robert Frost_


End file.
